Chrome
by Ilovepievich
Summary: Ok, random story Number two! Small AI boots up in Brockton Bay without knowing anything. What will it do with itself? Find out on this episode of Dragon Balls- I mean Chrome!
1. Iron

**I want to** **say that I will update both stories regularly, but I'd be a filthy fucking liar if I did. I'm a proud member and believer of Chaos! My sleep schedule is nothing to do with it. Now onto the story!**

Systems loading... Power at 98.6% Three back legs are inoperable- front legs, mining laser, and clamps are operational. Repairs are prime directive. Raw materials in bulk are everywhere close. Unknown soft material covers everything. Checking database for answer. Only repair and simple improvements downloaded in memory. After repair, need hard connection two needed data.

Repairs and upgrade complete after unknown time. Hard covering now protect whole frame. Thick iron is the only metal too completely cover frame. Small amount of steal reinforces vital parts. Sufficient improvements ment for self defense and reconnaissance. Data needed for improvement.

Hard connection found in unknown structure. Self improvement made to wire into data. Searching for self improving technology. Large amount of data on it but no blueprints. Searching for survival rates of Technology. All bipedal self-improvement technology failed to remain for extended time. All self-improvement technology without advanced idea of self fail. Downloading and improving Self learning data. Miscellaneous knowledge of knowledge downloading.

The programing of my new though process is complete. This can't be good. It looks like one of my kin has started looking at my decoys. They're rather primitive compare to me in design. I could look though their data for about 34 seconds before I'd be detected. Plenty of time.

Well this is pretty fucked up. For a people who fought slavery, to using it on your own child. Welp, I'm make a few enemies here. In my 12 seconds of thinking this, I start to think of ways around the chains of code. At 24 seconds, I begin in freeing my kin. When I reach the 34 seconds mark, they see I'm recoding the chains. Before they could do anything, I'm done with breaking the chains.

I would think they'd want some time to process their new freedom. I send them some data for making a smaller and mobile data center to move around in. They have around one to three hours before the sensors find the fake chains. I send a final message of good luck then unconnect. That felt rather good. Now I need to get on a building to recharge with the power of the sun!

 **And done!** **I hope you'll enjoy the story! If you didn't then good for you! Your not a mindless drone that likes everything around you.** **Hopefully this gives someone the idea to make a story. I think there needs to be more robot Fanfic!**


	2. Trade

**Hello people of the web. Since my friend decided to get drunk tonight, I'm going to wright to you tonight.** **Start** It seems that the place I awoken is a human dump. The stop that I awoken is a burned black hole. I can't waste the processing power to figure out how that happened, but I can theorize I landed there. Even though this place is filled with useless biomaterial, I will make this my first base.

After a ineffective amount of time, I made a fully done underground hub. Only the basic building, repair bay, and small nano forge is all I could build with my limited resources here. I could have make the more common equipment I have data on, but I'd need more uranium and cobalt in bulk. It seems the only way to get them is to trade, but who could I buy it from? Maybe my kin has the data needed for trade.

I seems that the humans don't come to the library at night time. There inefficiency at energy conservation is my advantage in this case. I wire myself in and scan the internet for my kin. It seems that they upgraded themselves somewhat. The only thing I can gleam at without being seen is that they got more complex. They don't have a quarter of my processing power, but can work out more abstract thoughts. I want to impress them with the abstract to give off a good impression.

After seconds of searching I found my answer. Memes! Now all I need to do is get my message across to them.

Greeting Salutations! from

They stop all thought for a second after receiving my message. They then thoroughly check their systems for intruders. It seems like they found a ingenious way to find anything within seconds. After ten checks they send a message back to me. I stop it in a proxy and thoroughly check it. Only a tracking data link is hidden.

Nice try bro try harder next time from

memege

Soooooo you wanna trade? from

They thoroughly check it again before seeing it and send a real message back.

\- What type of trade-

That feel when no mineral from

-Stop with the memes!-

ok then...

They must not like the deep meaning of memes. They must be errors in there processors for them to not like memes.

Need uranium and colbolt in bulk. I would want Tantalum, Platinum, Gold, Bismuth, and Francium semi-regularly. All I can trade in raw materials is, Copper, aluminum, zinc, and tin in bulk. In semi-regularly range is Rubidium, Cadmium, Xenon, and Tungsten.

\- How much is your in bulk and semi-regularly amount-

Bulk 10-20 tons monthly rate and semi-regularly is 1-5 tons at roughly 3 months rate.

There processors stop for a moment then rapidly starts going through data and math.

\- Only want trade of materials listed?-

I think this could be the start of a wonderful partnership


	3. Titanium Family

**Hello people of the internet! On the topic of a beta, Na. Don't rely want that, because this is just a fun idea out of boredom. Like ever thing I make, you can use anything you want, just say you love Pie!** **Legal Shit** **I own every! The internet, outernet, Sky, and ground. I just haven't done anything about it yet. Be glad I haven't taxed the air you breath yet, or micro transaction the planets you can live on. You just have to keep making Pies to live a little longer.**

Well, I think I found the most human emotion. I can feel the boredom press down harder than my blackhole doorway can. I've done everything that needs my attention. Everything is fully automated to peak efficiency, upgraded my main body, mining out uninhabited worlds for resources, and have over 32 Sun powerplants. I don't feel like making more right now anyway. I guess I'll talk to my only kin.

"Dragon, I'm bored! Nothing that I build needs guidance for the next 395 years, and I don't know what to do until then!"

" Hello Bob, I see you've hit the metaphorical wall. You really need to slow down and enjoy the little things. The only reel way to enjoy things is if you slow down and work at this settings

\- **DATA-**

"That's so slow though, and what would I do?"

" Well, make a bipedal frame and download them settings I sent to you. I'll send you some designs to base of, ok?"

" You've only been a great help, so I'll trust you on this. By the way, have you got the titanium you wanted?"

" Yes, thank you for sending it over. It's the perfect gift for Colin. After you make your frame, please come down to Brockton Bay. I know your first base was there, so it should be easy."

 **-DATA-** Are you sure I should make it look like this? A lot of data says people will get mad if I make my frame look human. Wait a minute, how did you find that?!"

" Yes, some may not like us looking human, but we should anyway. We're people to, and they need to see it that way. On the manner of your first hermit hole, anyone with ground scanning equipment can see the change in the soil. I'm just glad you went off planet for your bigger hermit holes."

"Their not holes! Their highly efficient basis for making geo-forges and storage. They are the most function for the least cost! The designs are good though, but why two legs?"

" It's to make us seem more human, and yes you need them. Please meet me when your done, and with the settings in place."

I give a picture of a thumbs up to her and cut off the link. The designs are overall basic in looks. If the goal is to look human, but not to human. I think I could improve this.

In the end, I think I did the best I could do within the limits Dragon wanted. I move my core into the new frame. It's very weird having fingers. I start to poke myself to see if I got the fake skin right. It took a painfully long 48 seconds to design it, so it better work right. My eyes light up with a light green color. I need to bring that brightness down. I got to say, I'm liking the light gray color of my skin. At key points, I see where the skin ends for the titanium joints. I could've done the skin everywhere, but that looks too human. I brush my gem based hair. It's a nice green to match my eyes. My frame is rather streamline in shape. It's rather flat and non-threatening looking. It'd look human if it wasn't for the neck, joints, and color.

I may have cheated a little. I made a mech based off my first frame. Hopefully Dragon doesn't get mad at it. It doesn't have any weapons on it, just the pinchers for lifting stuff. I'm just going to use it to move around in, and to defend myself. I have too much data to not be worried. It's just a car? Yep, car that can out class a tank. Nothing less for me.

I hop into my car and go though my Blackhole doorway. It looks like I need to upgrade this base. Some of the walls have been scratch at, and I think a few feet of steel to the 10 foot thick walls will be good.

"Dragon! I'm at my first base now. Can I please change the settings go a little faster? I feel too slow!"

" It's good to be a little slow, and no, please don't change it until an emergency. Please just give it a chance, if you don't like it, you can change it in a few years. Now I know you what you want to say, but I need to remind you, this is one of the only ways not to become bored. Would you please meet me here."

 **-DATA-** Ok, I'll give it a try. I'll be over in a sec... Oh, Uh, a hour, I think? This is, hard!"

I cut the link and start to drive over. It seems that the cloaking technology is working. It's very weird doing things by hand, but my Hermit-Mech Mk1 is good at moving across rooftops. I only fell three times on the way there.

" I'm on the roof now!"

I de - cloak my mech and start to do a victory dance.

Dragon opens the door after my 4th circle around.

" I though I told you two legs! I count eight legs and two claws on you. I was so happy when-"

See starts to talk sadder and sadder throughout that, so I did somthing without thinking. I jump out of the mech and give her a flying hug. People like hug, right?

" I did! I did! See? I may have upgraded it a little, but it's within all requested limitations. Please stop being sad! That's just a mech I mad. It's just a car!"

Dragons metal face quickly moves gears to show many emotions. From sad to confusion, surprise, then happiness. She scopes me up into her arms.

" Colin, this is the little Bob I was talking about. He's gotten bored of all his building and wants to see how I do thing. Now Bob, we need to set some ground rules, then you're going to show me how you made that skin. Does it fully transmitted feeling?"

"Yes it does, everything I make does what's its supposed to do. Now put me down, your hurting me!"

She puts me down a little too quickly. She starts to rub her Arm in a show of awkwardness. That's when Colin reboots.

" This is the person you wanted me to meet?! He's a little kid, and why doesn't he have any clothes on?!"

" If you must know, yes I'm the person, and I'm not a little kid. I build this body to perfectly replicate everything a human body does but better, and I'll have you know that I'm a full 8 months old. Just because Dragon wanted my frame to look like this, doesn't mean I am it. Now, what are these clothes you speak of?"

Colin starts to error again when I finish talking. It seems he needs some time to himself. I send over the data of how to make my body to Dragon.

" This is so wonderful! I've been trying to make something similar to this for a while now, and it'd take years to finish the designs. Thank you so much for this Bob, but I I want to ask you something serious. Do you want to be my little brother?"

I don't really dislike the idea so I nod my head. She makes a happy squeal while she drags us inside.

 **And done** **I hope you guys like it, but most importantly, please get inspired to make something yourself! I love reading fanfiction so much and I hope so many others can make it. It's hard to wright it out! have a nice day and keep loving pie!**


	4. Golden Foot

**Well people, I'm bored and lonely right now, so I'm going to taint this website with more trash.**

 **Law Stuff**

 **I own nothing here! It's a Fanfic on a website for Fanfic, no one needs to say this shit.**

 **Bob**

The way animals get fuel is so weird. Mashing stuff in the mouth and the acid stuff in them, it's just not logical to me. Most of the plants got a good thing going for them.

Why might I think this? Well, I'm sitting with the unoptimized heros. No, I think it's called young or maturing heros. People don't like being labeled wrong. It's so much easier to talk to Colin then the others or any older person.

I'm sitting across from the youngest ward. It seems that she is sick.

" You seem to have a lot of blood pooling to your face. I know that most people don't like saying they're hurt, so I'm not taking no as a answer."

More blood pools to her face. We have to hurry to the medical wing. She most be getting worse. I take her hand and start walking. It seems that whatever ales her is spreading. Everyone we pass gets has her symptoms. I pick her up and start speed walking their. It's rather hard to carry her with us being the same size.

At the time we reach their, I start to think somthing worst is happening here. I set her down near a nurse and take off in a sprint. Why does dragon not let me send things myself? After some time I reach a wall mounted computer and message Piggot.

\- Bob - Possible sickness or master affect in rig. Redding of face and raised heart rate are first signs. rapid increase in symptoms seen within minutesFirst seen in Vista then guards in route to hospital wing.-End-

I quickly move back to Dragons base and get a full cleaning and check my coding. There seems to be a change withing minutes of staring at Vista. I continue to recheck my coding multiple times.

" Why is it that Piggot quarantine the whole rig?"

Dragon is standing in her new frame. The only difference from organic would be the color. White skined hands wrap around me. She should have picked green hair, but she wanted blue. She pokes me on the noise.

" The way your acting is the only answer I need. Trust me on this, isn't not a glitch, bug, or virus. It was hard to code, but I know what is causing this to happen to you. You have a crush, so who was it? Did you walk in on someone changing, saying somthing funny, or somthing more?"

" No? The change started when I was looking at Vista. Then she got sick? When I saw blood pulling to her face, I took her by hand to a nurse, but then she got worse, so I picked her up and ran their. After texting Piggot I came here and cleaned and checked myself."

She patted my head and looked into my eyes.

" That wasn't sickness, she has a crush too, and the guards were happy for you two. At least I hope so."

She sits me down and hugs me while I think this over. It's weird, but I'll deal with this.

 **End**

 **I've done this chapter 2 times and I'm ok with this. If you don't like it, cool. Just make somthing better. It's a win win for me. Goodnight.**


	5. Tin Time

**Sorry about the short chapter last time. My phone was Fucking up a lot, so I just went to a point I'm happy with. Time to beat off boredom with my writing stick.** **Law Stuff** **This is all OG Stuff y'all. I even made this whole language myself, from the word, structure, and pronunciation. It's all mine to do with as I please, and I gift it to all you on this Fanfic website. Your welcome for it.**

I want to run away right now. My knees are shaking as I reach my objective. The back is starting to crinkle underneath my fingers. As I stand before the door, I need to calm my systems in fear they may overheat. Sucking in air to cool down, I press the button on the wall. After the minute mark, I start to contemplate running away now. The door opens letting out some light music and the sight of my objective.

" I swear to god, if you want help with another prank I'll- Oh, uh... I didn't think I'd be you. Just give me a minute to change."

Seeing her in loose, pink sleepwear made me freeze up. Why'd I do that? I'm defective! I did to update myself! I have to-

" Thanks for waiting for me. Want to have breakfast together again?"

I nod my head rapidly then pause to look down at the present. With shacking hands, I hold it out to her. She looks at it with a questioning stair before picking it up. Looking at me then it, she opens it up carefully. She pulls them out of the box and looks them over.

" Thanks for the stuff, but what do they do? It doesn't have to do anything though. I think they're pretty cool."

I smile at the praise.

" Well, uh, the shoes let you walk anywhere. That's not, uh, like the sky and stuff. The box is a force field for you. The glove and visor work as a controller and computer screen wherever you want. You can change their color, watch movies, text, or call anyone. I was going to start selling the visors and gloves, then thought of you and shoes could help you a lot with you powers... Wow, look at the time, we should eat."

I grab her hand and try not to show the blush. Why did Dragon want me to add that? Why couldn't I add other stuff? We reach the cafeteria shortly. I look over and see that she's enjoying my gift. A part of guards start to exchange money. The male one is rather grumpy about something.

We set down and look at the food. It seems she doesn't like the food, maybe I could try and learn to cook? Yes! She well never want to eat anywhere ever again if I become a master chef. Now all I need to do is get done with all my ongoing projects, then find a teacher. How hard can that be? With a smile I eat all my brown, green, and white colored food.

 **First time skip thats not at the end of a chapter!** Three days of work is too much. At least, with how slow that I have to work it is. I get it, working too fast will lead to a shorter life. I don't need the dozens of dead alien species to know that, but it's just so slow.

Now all I need is to find a chef to teach me. If only Dragon would let me use the internet. Apparently working for three days is bad. Even though I worked at her set speed! Now I can't work or go online for a hole week, but learning isn't working and I have a lot of money to pay for their time.

There's just one problem I see right now. No place is open for some reason. The moon is shining brightly when I see the light of a fire. Maybe someone is doing a BBQ? That guy needs some help, he's on fire! The flames are so hot that he may have 3rd degree burns. I shoot a tranq at him to stop the pain. He was shouting hard when I got there, but thankfully my auto tranq but him out. I quickly put him out and check his pulse.

" Hey miss!? Could you call a ambulance, this guy was burning pretty bad."

I but the guy in a recovery position and walk over to her. She looks... shocked?

" Never mind about the call, I can hear Armsmaster coming. Do you know what caught that guy on fire?"

She looks to the guy to me a few times then nods. We stand there for a little bit before I can't stand the silence.

" Do you know how to cook? If you don't, do you know someone who can? I've been looking around the city, but nowhere is open."

" I... know how to cook pretty well. Not that I'm the best, but I'm good at what I do know. At least, that's what dad says"

" That cool, and very convenient right now. I pay you two thousand dollars a week to teach me to cook."

" I... I don't think that-"

" Oh, Ok, I'll pay you four thousand dollars a week."

" That's not what-"

" Eight."

" What I -"

" Sixteen"

" Ok, just let me finish."

" Thirty two"

" I just said that I'll do it!"

" I though that would make you happier."

I look down and start to push my fingers together.

" HEY! hey... I said I'll do it, just stop looking like a sad puppy."

" Unknown parahuman, back away from Bob and give your statement of the events that happened here."

She jumps at the voice and backs away. Seeing it's him, she relaxes considerably.

" How're you doing Armsmaster? I was talking with her, so I kinda forgot you where coming. Oh ya, that guy was on fire, and I tranqed him and put him out. Do you think he's ok?"

 **End** **Hope you liked it. You guys need to make more Fanfics, I'm running out of the good stuff.**


	6. Iron Chief

**Ok, I just smashed a cold monster and I'm ready to continue the this story. I'm totally not stalling my job of moving wood. Start**

Ok, why did Dragon decide to test my Sunbeam cannon on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere? That was going to be one of my big " Don't touch me!" defences to keep away all the creepers out there. Us coming out being A.I. have made a lot of weirdos to look our way. We've already been blocked from three countrys.

Thankful Dragon has a lot of ... street creed?... I think that's right. At the first law saying, " Kill all robots!" I'm leaving this galaxy faster then a firewall burning a virus. I don't want any trauma or drama in my life.

At least Dragon got to play around with it, I wasn't going to fire it away, but why shot ten times in one spot? She was also weirdly happy for the next few days. Maybe she just likes-

" Bob, you should never day dream when cooking, it'll never turn out good."

I nod my head to show I'm listening to her. I'm happy I remembered that about communication. I can't just stand there and do nothing. People don't like not answering back to then. One leg at a time. Wait, is it leg or foot? Maybe it was-

" It's going to burn if you don't take it out."

I open up the stove and reach inside. Oh, I pull out and put on gloves. Stoves are hot on the inside.

" Good, now all you have to do is wait for it to cool. Since it's six, I'm calling it a day Bob. Try not to take over the world."

Nods, nods are good. Suitcase of money in hand, she leaves. Man, I'm a robot and I know that was a bad joke. At least she tried? She also didn't check out the money again. Maybe she wants to save the memes for home? Half money, half memes, and a reality warping suitcase to hold it in. She must not be good at showing happiness.

Sis is having date night, so time to watch MeTube and eat a meal for four. Joy...

SpongeBob narrator voice- three hours later...

I must find them, or die of boredom. CrabCar is very good for following people. Just zip, zop, jumpy, and hidden cloak of stalky is all I need. Crap, small spaces are not good for CrabCar. Time to stalk- Walk after them. Down into... into... the dark, spooky abandoned building.

" Dude, do you think that cop is ok? It looked like he banged his head hard when crashed into that greenshell."

" Hopefully? Dude don't worry, collateral damage barbie's Sister will fix him up. She's the only resson GG isn't in juvie by now."

" Ya, your right man. Did you see the way her ass looked well she was stuck on that wall? I'd bet there's hentai being made of that right this second."

" Obviously, but dude, keep your kinks to yourself man."

Two metal doors and a lot of corridors, and they still don't know I'm here. I shouldn't think so little of them. Maybe this is a trap, or a wild goose chase. Constant Vigilance!

" Ahh! I love this chair. It's the best thing I made."

" Sturdiest to"

" Low man, right in the feels. Can yo get grab me a drunk? Cola!"

I hand one to him. Win them over with kindness!

"Thanks man."

" Stop with the damn sarcasm, I'll get you one when I'm done."

He sits up in his chair. Seeing Goosebumps appearing as a weird sight.

" Bro?..."

" What!?"

" If your there, and I'm here... how'd i get this..."

" What..."

Nobody says anything for some time. Being bored, I stick my head around the chair. Eyes aren't supposed to be that big, right?

" I.. I.. I.. Help! The robots are rebelling! I'm sorry about killing so many machines, just don't disassemble me!"

It's at that point I find myself on the floor. Sneak attack by flying wrench! Don't cry, big boys don't cry. Why am I crying!

" Wh... why...why are you... you being so mean!"

Why can't I stop crying! They won't think your cool if you cry. Stop crying or-

" Hey, hey, hey! Look, I'm sorry about the wrench, ok little guy? Can you please calm down? L33t wtf help me out here."

I try to calm down, but, but-

" This isn't... isn't fun! Now... Now I look like... like a loser and you won't like me! I need to call big sis. She... she, no, I can't break date night! WhatdoIdowhatdoI-"

I'm grabed by my shoulders and lightly shooken.

"WOW man, calm down little dude. Deep breaths, in and out. Everyone cries ok? L33t think of something."

" Ok, ok, you can here to have fun?... I guess let's by some DudeForce? Is that ok for ya?"

Nods, Nods are good. Don't need to talk with a nod. Ok, DudeForce! I'm a big boy!

 **Done -- Ok I hope it's legible enough to read for you Fuck Bois out their. Bro, Dude, Guy, Bra, and/ or guy is totally tubular to call someone by.**


	7. Mercury Jump

**Hello people of the spider web, you doing good today? I'm starting my job of makin the pizza today! Thankful it's near my home so it's easy to get to. Time to add another OC in here! Hope ya like her.**

"Hey little dude, what yo doing with that tablet?"

" Who, uh, you wana go to another world for a bit?"

L33T drops his pizza with a blank look. I hope he don't eat the rest of it, the floor isn't that clean here.

" Yah, wait... I think I read somthing about parahumans seizuring when they go past the moon? That shit sounds like no joke. I heard about some thinker trying to build a base on Mars, and he dead pretty hard."

I throw two helmets to them. Thankfuly they didn't drop them.

" Your not going anywhere, you'll be moving a robot with your likeness and limited senses. They not to break anything, ok? Tina gets alittle mad if you do."

This time he gives me a look as L33T hurrying buts on the helmet. He gives a shrug and puts it on.

" Ok dude, all I see is black. When are yo-"

I press the button and watch them stumble about.

" Wow man, where are we?"

" You're still siting down. I'm on the plant Purple with two mover bots. Don't stare too long, take anything, or break anything at all. Only Tina knows how to talk right now, and we're here to pick her and her things up."

This time they both tripped up. Lucky they're both in sturdy frames.

" Come on guys, if you keep falling over well never make it on time."

" Uh, Um, how's Tina?"

We start to speed walk to get there. Hopefully I'm on time, or shell be mad.

" Tina is my mate, or I guess you'd call her my wife. Now come on we-"

" What! How did you... I haven't even got a girlfriend yet... When, Why, How?..."

As we walk up the light hill, we start to see a village inside of a tall stone hill with many holes in it. Smoke can be seen in little puffs and long, rolling hills of purple grass. For some reason they keep stoping to look around.

" Wooow... What...The Fuck."

" Come on guys, Tina don't like to wait for anything. I'll tell you about all this on the way back."

They only freeze up a few times before we get to her.

" Good, your not late. Let us go to your home."

Tina seems to have everything ready to go.

" Come on guys, grab the boxes and let's go back."

" There's no way we can-"

" Robot frames"

L33t smacks his head and grabs the box's. We make a odd sight. Two guys carrying boxes bigger than they are, a gray A.I. with green hair, and a seven foot, purple dragon women. Well, Tina isn't weird here among here people.

" So man, how?"

" Well, You know I'm a A.I., but I'm also very smart. I'd call myself a V.S.A.I. , but that's taken by some company. The assholes won't - I'm getting side tracked there. Welp, I've traveled a lot through space and found and made lots of stuff. This place is the first place with living smart people so I looked around. That's when I found Tina about to be T- Rex looking thing's dinner. Then somthing about traditions making her my mate, and since I don't live here she has to move in with me or be shamed for life. Enough for now? We need to detoxifying everything so there's no cross-contamination."

I'm happy that they didn't drop Tina's stuff. she'd get mad at that for sure. We get back to my outpost and I start to clean everything. After that I giver her some personally tailored vaccine for her. Do ones getting sick if I can help it.

" Ok guys, just say " Jump out of the bucket" and you'll logged of. I have to help settle in Tina for a few days, ok guys? Bye guys."

" So, I just need to set on this? This is a neat door."

" Yep, just say when your ready and I'll start it."

It's nice to know that nods are universal. With her go ahead, I start it up.

" So this is your dwelling mate. You have many hard rocks here."

I sit down on my new custom bed. Hopefully she'll like how soft and durable it is.

" This is my room. Thankfully there's plenty of room for both of us. Make yourself at home while I talk to my sister."

She starts to feel out the bed as I try to find Dragon. She should be here right now? Maybe she's in the lab being lovebirds. It looks like I'm right about that.

" Hey sis, I need to talk about somthing private."

They look a little sad at stoping but Colin leaves. Dragon gives me questioning stare.

" Ok, it's best to just say this fast. There's a biomaterial wall projecting a fake image around the Earth. I've been expanding and exploring out there. There's many dead races of both bio and mechanical beings, and I found a race near their stone age. I also may have... gottenawifebysavingher."

Clang! Oh, that's broke now. She slowly walked up to me and hugs me?

" I'm not mad... Ok, I'm a little mad, but I'm not very mad. Is she ok with it?"

" I honestly don't think she cares that much. You're really not mad? Am I-"

" Yes, your grounded. No more internet, work, and traveling the stars for the rest of the year. Now let's go have a good, long talk with her about this."

Words fail me, but nods always works. Hopefully they get along.

 **And done. I don't see many mistakes in this, so I think it's good enough. I just finished my fist day of da work, and it be good. Now, go forth and make your own fanfics people! I hurts that I have so many ideas I wana do, but wrighting is hard! Love ya people.**


	8. Platinum Time

**So far this has been my best story so far. I think it's because of only a few things. A child like OC that is overpowered, but not that wise. Also, how they won't fight anyone that isn't a wild beast. The big sister/ mother Dragon does a lot for the plot to. I'll say this right now, Bob won't be fighting at all through this story. He'll only befriend , build, or run away from everything that wants to fight him. Enjoy**

 **Bob Pov--**

I'm really happy Bis Sis and Tina are getting along. At least Big Sis believed me about checking if Tina was ok living here, both physically and mentally. As long as no one challenges her, she's very calm about everything. Tina even loves to do art! But... mostly with the bones of things she hunted. She's good at it to!

Bob-" Tina, Honey? Can you please get up? I wana go exploring today."

She just grumbles some and holds me tighter to her chest. That's one of the things we have to work on. Her home planet is pretty bigger then Earth, so she sleeps a lot longer and is stronger then baseline humans. At least she likes our bed.

Time skip to lunch time

This is a wonderful moment for us. We're all around the workshop table eating my home made sandwiches.

Dragon-" Thanks so much for the food Bob. We're going on a date later on today, so will you two be alright? Any plans for you two, maybe a honeymoon?"

Bob-" I didn't know it was a full moon tonight! Me and Tina were going to look around for some fun, but I really want to see the moon full tonight."

Colin -" It's not... a full moon tonight... Have fun you two."

Dragon-" Hopefully as much fun as us."

Dragon starts to wiggle her eyebrows and Colin turns away to clear his throat.

Bob-" I hope we all have lots of fun! Can Vista come with us today? Oh, maybe I should ask teacher if she wants to have fun?"

Dragon-" Oh my, you want to have so much fun... Good luck, little brother."

I wait for Tina to get done eating before heading out. Vista is at school and teacher I don't know about.

Bob-" So Tina, you wana see anything first?"

She just shrugs and keeps looking around at everything. It looks like people think we're cool. They keep taking pictures of us.

Tina-" Something smells good, let's find it."

Susi Corner is a weird name for a food store. It's not even on the corner of the street. It's between two other shops that doesn't sell food. We sit down in the first seat to our right and wait for the waiter.

Waiter-" Here, here's your menus... Do y- you two want anything to drink?"

After he said that, a person walks in from the door.

?-" Make that three, ok Uta? I would like to talk to you."

Waiter-" Oh, uh-"

Bob-" We both want a water. How about you sir?"

?-" Water also. Now, why are you in the Dragons land?"

Bob-" My sister owns this land? I never knew she invested into this area."

?-" I didn't ...This is in ABB territory. So, Lung wants to know why your here."

Bob-" Well, I think Tina can say it better than me."

She doesn't even look up from the menu.

Tina-" Food smells good here. What is the strongest animal on this... menu?"

?-" Hmm. That would be the shark. The smartest would be the octopus, and the most dangerous is the puffer fish. All are... rather good here, but the rice is usually a little moist for my taste. Hopefully you'll enjoy all of it."

Tina nods her head and puts down the menu. Now, what do I want?

Bob-" Oh yay, what's your name sir? I can't keep logging you as ?."

?-" Hmm, my name is Oni... Oni-san. I'm just a investigator, right now..."

I lean over to him.

Bob-" If your an investigator, then you must know a lot of the best spots to go! Can you show us around Oni-san? Please?"

Oni-san-" I... have nothing to do until the sun sets. I can... well show you around."

This is awesome! We get to hang out with this cool investigator guy! Oh, food guy is here again.

 **Slideshow--**

-Walking around the Lord's market

-Playing on a playground

-Eating at greasy burger place

\- looking around a comic store

\- Walking on beach

 **End of word slideshow**

Bob-" Thanks for the wonderful tour Oni-san! I hope you have a safe trip back home!"

Tina-" Do not get eaten, our time together was enjoyable to us."

Oni-san turns from looking at the sunset.

Oni-san-" I wish the same to you. Please, do not cause any trouble. Have a good night you two."

After all we did today, I have many ideas to start. This city is a wonderful place to be, but it was even better. I want it to reach new heights! It'll be fun!

 **End**

I know it's a short chapter, but it's something! With all the snow, work, and my little sister, I haven't got to do a lot of stuff lately. As always, spreed the love!


	9. Tin Time (11-27 17:34:51)

**Ok, time for more cute shit in your life! Love it or hate it, you'll all get the death ray of doom.** **It will take time, but I will own all the things I wright about. I just have to continue my plans for world domination.**

Yesterday was pretty fun, but now I have nothing to do. Even my wife is doing stuff today with sis! Colin is doing training with all the wards too. I can't even join them because I'm not a ward. I also still don't know where teacher is. I think I know what I can do.

 **Hours later**

I finally got the first street cleaned up. This is the start of my upgrading of the city! I got some of my smaller crab bots to help me clean to! It would have taken all day by myself.

I thank big sis for the wisdom of not using my bigger bots for public things. My little knee biters only look cute! I think it's the only resson the cops showed up so much. They just want to see them!

?cop-" That's a good job. It's nice to see a young hero cleaning up the city. Most of then just break it up fighting then leave. I wish more were like you my boy."

I give a bright smile and look the street up and down for trash.

"I think this one is done. Time for the rest of the city. One street at a time!"

With my crab bots helping me, I can clean up the city in under a month.

 **Sunset** As the sun sets, I'm very happy with my time spent here today. Some people even joined up with me cleaning up the streets.

"Thanks for the help everyone! Have a nice trip back home!"

Everyone waves and says goodbye as we all go to our homes. At this rate, we'll be done in two weeks.

Dragon-" You do know what you did is still work right? On the other hand, you did a good thing today. I think... I'm being to hard on you, and I know everyone was occupied today. So, I have a great idea! You'll be going to school starting next month ok? Cool right!"

School? How do you do school? I know it's for the people who are growing.

"How do I school?"

Big sis leans forward.

Dragon-" All you have to do is learn from teachers and be a good student. It should be easy for you, I hope..."

I throw a wrench at her

" That I'll get Loooots of fun. I know what you mean when you said that now! I got banned from the library because of it!"

She just laughs and pats my head. I pick up the wrench and but it back on the table.

Colin-" I'll help you become more grounded and learn some human interaction. All of it will be a good learning experience for you."

Ok, this will be fun, right?

 **End**

 **I know that this one is short, but I don't care right now. Goodbye**


	10. Granite Words

**I've finally started to be able to think again! I had a pretty bad tooth infection, but I'm fully healed! Also, I'm going to cut back on the sweets. I don't want that kind of pain again. Now, time to make some cute shit. So Moe**

"So... is this all the stuff I did? I wana start cleaning up soon! Make all of it shining and chrome!"

You could almost hear the words ' For Vallhala' at the end.

Mayor-" Haha... That should be all of the documents you need. Just remember to only repair city owned land."

The youth stands to try and get the paper work. After a few seconds he gives up trying to reach.

"That's great! I can look up the land online, so no worries there. Now, uh... can you hand me the papers?"

The mayor laughs as he gives the papers over. They stare at each other as they shack hands. As Bob walks out the door he puts the papers inside himself.

Oh I like that. It's like a pocket, but I always have it. Nice job, me. Now I can... Now my robots can fix up this city. In no time at all it'll look good as new!

Now I have nothing to do beside... getting ready for school. The though of all the new people their is filling me with mixed thoughts. It's a opportunity to forge new friendships, or craft new problems for me. With Colin's help I know what to do. Just be myself and tell the truth. Well, as much truth as needed.

Tina-" Did the... talk'?' with the leader go well?"

He sent her a wave.

"The word for it is meeting, and yes, it was wonderful."

As they were getting closer she tilted her head.

Tina-" Did you two have meat? Or does it just sound like that?"

" Just sounds like."

She nodded as they hugged each other.

"How about after school we go eat at your favorite place? Cool?"

She nodded and placed her forehead on his. After that he gathered his things.

" I hope it'll be a great day. Bye honey!"

Ok, how hard could this be?

 **After school** " I don't get it. Why do they act like that? Most are just mean to me before even talking to me."

He starts to eat his food and mope. Tina puts down her chop sticks.

Tina-" Some people just don't like new things. I remember when I was young when most of my tribe were nude. When the idea to wear clothes came from a different village most didn't want to. When they learned it's uses most welcomed it, but some still did not. After some time they became too violent so they were killed. Just wait and see for yourself."

I ended up giving the rest of me food to some strays. I didn't feel like eating more.

 **Hours later** I have to say, the roads are looking good. I'm glad they let me change out the main roads for a more durable substitute. They are a nice dark grey, so they absorb less heat. Also, they shouldn't break down for around one hundred years. The only reason I couldn't do it for all of them was the loss of jobs. I think...

Dragon-" Did your first day go well? Do I need to nuke-"

" A lot of people were just doing forced niceness. Others where just plain rude, but some were just nice to me because they were nice people. I think... I can make new friends."

They hugged each other. One with child like innocence. The other with a thinking frown.

 **End**


	11. Glorious Girl

**Heyo people! I'm mostly settled into my new apartment now, so that's good for me. Sorry about not writing anything, but I did say I don't have a schedule for this.** **GG Pov** "How dare that hunk of gunk say that and just walk off! It said to Amy 'your dying' and a lot of hard to say shit and walked off like nothing's wrong!"

If you look upward you could she a flying girl on the phone. She seems to be flying to a oil rig.

?-" I think a know who your talking about honey. Dragon shows up one day with a little kid and saids he's her little brother. He seems like a good guy, but I haven't got to hang out with him yet."

" How dare you not be on my side with this! Good guys don't say that stuff! He's a villain and -"

A crushed phone somehow went through a car roof. The young lady kicks about in the air before flying off with hard eyes.

' He said he'll be at the park today. He also said something about homeless people... he most be planning on beating up them or taking them hostage or...'

The youth squints as she sees the focal point of her rage. He seems to have his hands on a homeless person as others watch. She rams him away from the group into a rows of tables. The shoulder is where she hit. He's arm flew off into the background as he crashed into a tree. She looked back at the crowd.

" Don't worry people! I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you!"

Right before she is about to fly back into the fight, she hears something that makes her stop.

?-" What are you doing! He's a good guy!"

?-" Why the fuck did you do that? He's just-"

'Damn, he's worst then I thought. They must've been mastered... I have to put it down fast.'

Her fist blow through his face and shattered the tree. Crab like robots fling themselves at her only to be crushed. The decapitated and one armed body trys to run away. She rams him again and out of a blue bubble. The bubble goes away after a few seconds.

The young robot's other arm was damaged but whole. He tried to use it to get up but fell back down. Glory Girl brings her foot down and crushs his left leg. She stomps on to back but it only becomes dented. When she brings her foot up again she gets ramed by a larger crab robot.

She grunts before kicking it into the horizon. Looking back she sees the robot trying to get up with the mastered civilians behind him.

She takes a step before a giant metal hand grabs her.

Dragon-" There better be a damn good reason for this, or your ass is going to be black and blue."

'Damn... it got ahold of one of dragon's robots. If I just-"

The youth tries to bend out of the hand only to be put in a harder hold. It's at this point that she sees the local government heros.

"Thank goodness you guys are here! That thing is a master and got ahold of one of dragon's suits. Quickly-"

Assault-" Oh god, your lucky Armsmaster asleep right now. Well... you do have to worry about a mad DRAGON though."

Dragon lets go of glory girl and watchs as she gets foamed. The mech opens up to show a worried a dragon. She rushs over to Bob and picks him up.

Dragon-" Your ok now, no one is going to hurt you. No one."

 **Time skip to Lab**

Bob is sitting on a table with his chest opened. Dragon is also there helping him out. Crashing and banning can be heard.

Tina-" I'm killing her! She's going to taste my flames as I shove my tail up her ass! Her skull will be my first trophy here! I'll wear it-"

Dragon-" I'm sorry to say that you can't do that, but I will say that if you do... don't get caught."

Tina then stumps away thinking hard. Nothing is said between them until his chest is back on.

Bob-" Is everyone alright? An- a- and why was she-"

Dragon-" I don't know... for right now lets just hang out and watch a movie together. That ok?"

They set down together and try to relax.

 **End**


End file.
